jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of mercenaries in Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games/@comment-2250711-20160807030553
Hi, blueskirt here (AKA that guy who wrote the List Of Mercenaries In Jagged Alliance page) http://jaggedalliance.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_mercenaries_in_Jagged_Alliance Back in 2013 when I was neck deep into Jagged Alliance 1 and Deadly Games stuff, I wrote a List Of Mercenaries In Deadly Games page in a similar format as the one for the Mercs in JA1, unfortunately, I got stumped on a whole bunch of road blocks, notably, my inability to figure out how the Death, Turnover and Fail rates are calculated in Deadly Games. The new bribing mechanics also eluded me because in Deadly Games the amount of money required to bribe a merc is directly proportional to the fault, bribing a merc to stay when your Death rate skyrockets requires much more money than bribing a merc to stay when you fire his best friend for example. Mercs in Deadly Games also come with a Chauvinistic/Gentlemen/Not Gentlemen attribute, which I never figured how it worked, I made teams of female mercs accompanied with chauvinist mercs and/or gentlemen mercs, theorizing that female mercs would under perform or outperform themselves when accompanied by chauvinistic or gentlemen mercs, or that gentlemen or chauvinist mercs would under perform or outperform themselves if accompanied by female mercs but I did not notice any change in anyone's marksmanship or lockpicking abilities after tons of testing. I also theorized that female/chauvinist mercs would would leave the team, or ask each other to leave the team after a few missions, or that gentlemen mercs would be willing to overlook a negative Death, Turnover or Fail rating, or overlook the fact that you fired their friend if the team had enough female mercs in it to compensate for that but to no avail. Last but not least, my inability to crack pretty much all of the skills formulas meant that all the new mercenaries introduced in Deadly Games had blank columns for most of the skills that were hidden under the hood, as for the mercenaries introduced in Jagged Alliance, those entries in the skills charts came straight from the Jagged Alliance Strategy Guide, and it was very likely that some of those skills formulas got tweaked in between Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games, which left me quite dissatisfied with the final result. The charts are still lying on a text file on my hard drive, they are formatted in a style similar to my Mercs of JA1 page. I can upload it if you want, that being said, if I do that, I'm gonna feel bad for overwriting the hard work of the person(s) who worked on this page so far (for instance, that stealing chart with quotes will be gone), and, although it will feature more information than its current state, the page will none the less still be a stub because so many skill formulas, attribute interactions and new gameplay mechanics are still a mystery. Let me know if you want it, worse case scenario you can always revert the change and combine the charts found on this page, with the data I collected back in 2013